In connection with the operativity of a naval fleet during a mission, it is necessary to specify and use a common communications plan which allows direct interaction between the various naval units and other stations or units, for example land bases, air support units and the like.
This communications plan envisages the definition of a plurality of communications services which can be provided by means of a bundle of apparatus with different characteristics, comprising data and voice services in the VHF, UHF, HF, SHF or UHF SAT bands, in encrypted or unencrypted form, which must be activated rapidly, i.e. within a few seconds. These services must be provided using the limited communications resources of a naval unit and, if necessary, the simultaneous use of these resources, together with any equipment faults, must also be managed.
At present a manual technique is used for activating/reactivating the communications services, this technique having the disadvantage that it must be based on memorisation of the chosen configurations of the apparatus (chains of devices and/or apparatus in the transmission and reception channels) by the operator and on manual calculation using a heuristic process or a tentative approach, of the configuration most appropriate for each particular transmission and fault situation from among the many possible configurations.
The object of the present invention is to provide a method and a system adapted to allow the automated management of the communications services on-board a ship, and in particular adapted to perform analyses and predictions as to the feasibility and the method of implementing these services.